Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 estimates to become the biggest weekend opening of all-time at bo
Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 isn't out till next weekend, but the early box office predicition was estimated for the new film. During the opening, this movie will mark the end of the Jane Hoop Elementary film franchise. The film stars Blake Brown, Amy Tammie, Ben Linkin, Bart Simpson, Bloom Dee, Barbara Timer, Barbara Blue, Barbara Dee, Stephen Johnson, George Jones, Miranda Richardson, Dakota Fanning, Keira Knightley and more. Guess stars are Miley Cyrus, Jonas Brothers, Emma Watson and more. The seventh installment of the Jane Hoop Elementary franchise is estimated as big as The Dark Knight when the movie opened on it's opening weekend. With the midnight showing to be held on November 11, and tickets are selling faster than ever, and were still selling, the question is ask how much it will open for it's weekend opening of 2010. The lowest grossing film into the franchise is the second Jane Hoop Elementary film, Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge, which pulled a bit disappointing $259 million, but made another $532 million in a foreign box office, and a worldwide total to $790 million worldwide, which is a box office success. And The Final Rush: Part 1 will sure to be a box office success as well. Right now, The Dark Knight, which opened on July 18, 2008, has the biggest weekend opening of all-time, debuting with $158 million. And the record will be given away to Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1, which will be a box office success. But now in 2010, the highest-grossing film of that year is Toy Story 3, which grossed $414 million in the US and $1.060 billion worldwide, and followed by Alice in Wonderland, grossing $334 million in the US, and $1.024 billion worldwide, but it's foreign box office is still higher than Toy Story 3's $646 million, with $690 million. Both were from Walt Disney Pictures. Meanwhile, Shrek Forever After, Iron Man 2 and Sex and the City 2 made lower expectations than their previous films. Inception is struggling to make about $300 million in the US. Sonic X: Return to Soleanna, which grossed over $300 million in the US, was previous the highest-grossing animated film of all-time until Toy Story 3 came over. And The Twilight Saga: Eclipse has grossed $300 million in the US after it's June 30, 2010 release. The last Jane Hoop Elementary film, Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland, released on July 8, 2009, grossed $959 million worldwide bringing it among the top top along with Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power, which released on July 4, 2007 and grossed higher to $963 million, as highest-grossing films of all-time. The other thing is, can it survived by the time Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 comes out a week after that. Unfortunently it won't. It was set to be a smashing it, and The Final Rush: Part 1 was eventually close to be competing against it. Even during Thanksgiving and Christmas breaks, the film will sure to become a smashing hit and is able to be on track to become the highest-grossing Jane Hoop Elementary film of all-time. Tickets for the film are on sale including IMAX, but the film is unable to have a complete 3D version of the film reported last month. And if the movie did broke The Dark Knight's record, than the movie is able to be on track to make about $400 million in the US and about $1.1 billion worldwide, making it to have another chance to make the franchise to take over Harry Potter to become the highest-grossing film franchises of all-time. Experience Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 in IMAX and a 2D converted theater and D-Box Motion Effect beginning on November 12, 2010. Also hitting theaters on the same day is Unstoppable and Skyline, while Morning Glory hits theaters just two days before that.